The invention relates to metalworking steps applied to substantially finished heavy gauge sheet steel products, and an apparatus to accomplish such steps.
An hydraulic press with complementary dies shaped to form raised or bas-relief letters, logo symbols, shapes or similar indicia, is provided on a movable carrier and used to clamp around a reinforced free edge and to emboss an outer wall of a finished container, such as a dumping refuse container, roll-off container, intermodal refuse container or other heavy gauge container.